Vexation
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: She would always run. He would always catch her. The cycle would never cease...not until she was dead. But that would never happen...he loved her too much. BakuraxAnzu, dark oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh!_

_**Summary: She would always run. He would always catch her. The cycle would never cease...not until she was dead. But that would never happen. He loved her too much to end her life. BakuraxAnzu, oneshot**_

_Oh, reading all these darkish fics has possessed me to write one of my own. This one is a Yami no Bakura x Anzu one, since it is one of my favorite pairings. Vexshipping...ah, so refreshing. It's a oneshot, unless some people want me to continue...well, I really don't know how I could continue if they actually did want me to continue, which no one probably would, so I guess I don't have to worry that much._

_Alright, so here's the fic. I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Vexation**

* * *

It rained.

This rain wasn't any kind of rain, it was the type of rain that seemed to pour and pour without ever stopping, it was the kind of rain Anzu Mazaki always dreaded.

_He _would always visit her during this kind of rain.

He would always come to her house, demanding her to do things that were...not very honorable. When she refused, he would beat her without remorse, for this is how he showed his love for her. She would try to fight back, but it would always be useless.

She would always run. He would always catch her. The cycle would never cease...not until she was dead. But that would never happen. He loved her too much to end her life.

She had no idea _how _but he would always find a way into her house, even when she'd locked all the doors, windows, and every entrance in her home.

It used to be a home, that is.

Now it was her prison.

She had nowhere else to go.

None of her friends believed her. She thought they knew of his dark side.

They thought they had destroyed his darker half. They thought they had gotten rid of the Sennen Ring and everything that possessed it. They couldn't be anymore wrong that they already were.

He no longer had a lighter half.

Ryou Bakura, the innocent, sweet, charming young man, was no more.

In his place was...someone else...someone who she would rather not focus on at this moment.

Memories came flooding back...memories she would love to forget, but couldn't, for they were forever etched into the back of her mind, always plaguing her, always reminding her that her life was not her own anymore...it belonged to _him_.

Their first encounter...the first time she realized her existence would never be the same...

* * *

_A knock on her door came late at night._

_Slender fingers twisted open the knob, revealing a very wet and shivering Ryou Bakura, "R-Ryou? Why are you out this late at night?" She asked, voice filled with worry._

_No reply._

"_Would you like to come in?"_

_Big mistake._

_Ryou nodded and made his way into the house. Anzu smiled warmly at him, despite the current desire to fall asleep. "Um...Ryou, would you like something warm to drink? Hot cocoa?"_

_The white haired man nodded, he still hadn't said anything, causing Anzu to worry about what was wrong. She decided to ask him later and made her way into the kitchen. _

_She reached up into the cabinet and got out a packet of cocoa mix, then pulled out a mug. Sighing, she tore open the packet and poured the powder into the cup. She turned on the water, making sure it was hot, and she filled the cup with the almost scalding water. Anzu was sure it wouldn't burn him, since he was almost freezing as it was and that..._

"_Anzu."_

_The voice that called out to her wasn't the timid, polite voice of her friend, but it was someone else's._

_A rough, raspy voice._

_It sounded like..._

"_Anzu." He called to again, this time a sound was in his voice was one she had never heard before._

_Lust. Almost as if he wanted her._

_And he did._

_His eyes were different. The normal, large, chocolate brown eyes of Ryou were replaced with narrowed, menacing, mahogany eyes._

"_R-Ry...Ryou?" Anzu stuttered as she stepped back against the counter, pressing her back tightly against it. She had nowhere to go._

_Her hands began to tremble as the tomb robber stepped closer and closer toward her. It was at a slow pace, almost as if he were taunting her to run. He knew he'd catch her in the end, though. Even if she ran._

_She pushed off of where she was leaning and began to run off, dropping the mug onto the counter in the process, shattering it into several large shards._

_He caught her wrist._

_She gasped as he pinned her against the counter where she was just a few seconds earlier. "Now, now, Anzu, don't try to escape." He glared at her maliciously, licking his lips as he did so._

"_Mom - !"_

"_You mother won't come for you." He said, tightening his grip on her wrist as he forced it down to her side. The other arm was trapped behind her body, which was being pinned to the counter. "Remember? She's out of town." He said, a sick satisfied look coming over his features. He knew he had her all to himself, as her parents were divorced, he didn't have to worry about her father._

_Azure orbs glared in defiance at him. "Bastard." She snarled._

_He gave a slight chuckle at the fiery temper of the girl. "Must you be so mean, Anzu?" He purred her name, letting the syllables rolls off his tongue._

_With his free hand, he grabbed one of the shards of the shattered coffee mug. He took it in his fingers and ran it down her cheek, almost lovingly. The sharp object sliced her cheek and the cut ran down to her jawbone. Blood slipped off her delicate jawbone and pattered against the tile._

_Drip, drip, drip..._

_His sadistic glare pierced through her, frightening her even more._

_Bakura placed the large shard on the counter top and smirked down at her._

_He licked the cut, savoring the copper tasting liquid that filled his mouth._

_Anzu winced._

_He then captured her lips with his own in a bruising kiss. A sharp tooth sliced her lip, causing her own bitter tasting fluid to enter her own mouth. She gasped in pain._

_She was powerless as he slid off her nightgown, revealing her bare form. He kissed her savagely, causing her to lose her senses._

_**NO!** She screamed in her mind...but no one could hear her..._

_No one..._

* * *

Anzu shook her head, trying desperately to rid herself of that painful memory. _Damn him... _She thought. It was he who ruined her life. It was he who wouldn't let go of her.

He wouldn't leave her alone.

Bakura was coming tonight...she knew it. She could feel it. She could sense it. She knew it in every bone in her body that he was coming tonight. And there was nothing she could do to stop him. Nothing she could do to rid him from her life. Nothing. That helpless feeling sank into her mind set once again, azure orbs flickered with a nervous look.

The door to her bedroom slowly opened.

He was taunting her.

Like he always did.

The same rough voice shattered the utter silence. "Anzu..." It called to her, beckoning her to come to him.

"Anzu..."

The brunette turned, facing the man who she loathed more than any being on this earth.

Bakura.

She sent him a glare. A glare that should have told him to stay the hell away...it only enticed him more.

"Anzu, you must be angry with me today." He said, almost tenderly. She might have taken him seriously if that tenderness wasn't mixed with that sadistic pleasure he got out of torturing her.

Her voice begin to crack, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Don't you get it, _Anzu_? I _can't_."

She sat, comfortably, on the large windowsill overlooking the backyard to her house. The rain still beat down on her roof, pounding like the blood in her ears.

She heard his footsteps approaching her.

_No! This **isn't **going to happen again! _

She suddenly stood up and pushed open the window. Anzu heard a faint, "What are you doing!" before she jumped out and onto the balcony.

Anzu ran, the rain soaking her, and jumped onto the small wooden ladder that crawled up the side of the balcony. She hurriedly climbed down the ladder and jumped onto the ground, bare feet sinking deep into the mud below her. She heard shouting coming from above her and hear the pounding of feet on her balcony. Her adrenaline rose as she ran as fast as she could through her backyard.

Her feet slipped out from under her and she fell, face first, into the dirt, mud covered her clothes and bare legs.

_I have to...get away! _She thought desperately, nails clawing the dirt, trying to pry herself from the thick substance she had fell in.

Anzu eventually rose from the mud. The rain pounded on her shoulders harder and harder as she rounded the corner of her house, making it to the front yard.

All she had to do was get to the road...all she had to do was outrun him long enough to get to someone's house. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda...hell, even _Kaiba _would be better that _this_.

She fell once again, the wet grass touching her skin, irritating her.

Her attempts to escape became frantic. She knew he was right behind her, she could hear his footsteps, could hear his shouts.

It was only a matter of time before he caught her, she knew.

But she still had to try to get away from him.

She ran for what seemed like forever, but she got nowhere.

A strong arm grasped her wrist with terrifying force.

Bakura tackled Anzu, pinning her body to the ground with his own. Muscular arms kept her wrists on either side of her waist, causing to gasp. The mud and water swirled around their bodies, making them soaking wet. The pour of rain ceased from atop Anzu, for Bakura's body was covering her.

Bakura lowered his mouth to Anzu's ear and whispered harshly. "Don't you get it?"

Azure orbs widened when he nipped at the lobe playfully.

"Don't you get it, Anzu?"

_No._

"Do you?"

_No. I will never "get it"._

"I will never let you go."

Tears started rolling down the porcelain cheeks of the girl.

"_Never_."

* * *

_**End.**_

_Okay, even I'm a little freaked out by that. I didn't know I could write something like that. I think this goes under the "Horror/Suspense" category, ne? Well, if you think it doesn't, I'll try and find a category more fitting for it._

_So, I hope you liked it. It's my first time writing a fic of this sort, so let me know what you think of it, please._

_Um, anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it...I already said that so...um...there really isn't much else to say...except..._

_Please read and review!_


End file.
